


To love another

by Sonsaiarees



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: AU, Cupid!Arthur, Fluff, Multi, Slight Cussing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsaiarees/pseuds/Sonsaiarees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a cupid, a being that is meant to help his charge find their soul mate and have their love be at one hundred percent. So when he falls in love himself with not only his charge but his charge's soul mate too, what will he do? Will he give up everything he has known to become human and be with them, or will he just do what he was made to do and make them fall for each other while hiding his own feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love another

**Author's Note:**

> Cover for this fanfic made by Sonsaiarees.
> 
> http://sonsaiarees.tumblr.com/image/119722753554

Arthur was bored out of his mind which was normal for the blonde. His last assignment was a happy couple, married even, and had a baby with two more on the way.  In his bored state, he wished the children would already come so he would have new playmates!

“Come on out already!” Arthur crumbled as he looked at the dark skinned woman, round with the five month seeds.

The first born of his clients looked up to him and smiled.

“Look! She’s smiling again!” the husband cooed over his one year old.

Arthur hovered near her, amused that she could still shock her father with how she would smile at “thin air”.

“Gio, babies smiles all the time and our little Fatalii is just a big smiler,” the wife said with a smile.

Fatalii looked to her parents with confusion before she looked back to Arthur. She brought her baby arms up, wanting to be held by the yellow toga wearing cupid.

“Sorry baby girl, but I think your parents would freak if you seemed to float in thin air,” Arthur chuckled as her father was now grabbing her.

“My sweet Fatalii, what do you see?” Giovanni, or Gio, asked their first born.

Fatalii looked to her father’s pink eyes before she smiled and let out that cute baby scream. Well, the Peppers thought it was cute but for Arthur’s sensitive ears, it was as bad as a siren.

“Sweet Mother! Give a guy a warning next time!” Arthur complained as he shook his head, earning a laugh from the baby.

“Gee-Gee, our little girl is going to be as loud as you when she gets older,” Giovanni teased.

Before Gibralta could tease her husband back, there came a thump from downstairs. All three of the adults were confused. The restaurant was closed for the day and the Peppers took pride of not even allowing a fly to enter their establishment so animals were out of question.

“Stay here,” Giovanni ordered as he handed their daughter to his wife. If Gibralta wasn’t pregnant, Arthur was sure that she would have told her husband off for telling her to stay but she was and they had a baby.

“I’m calling the police if you don’t come back in two minutes,” she warned him.

“All right,” the white and pink haired male agreed. While he thought he was going alone, Arthur followed him. While he was in-between jobs, he technically can’t do anything to help but he was willing to break a rule here and there to help his old clients if needed be.

When Giovanni entered the kitchen where the sound came from, he didn’t need to go far to see where the sound came from. In front of the kitchen door that leads outside was a purple hair child, all scuffed up and slipping in and out of conscious.

“Gibralta! Grab the first aid!” Giovanni called as he ran to the child.

During the chaos of helping the newcomer, a folder hit Arthur on his head which made him jump.

“Why does it always have to scare me?” Arthur muttered as he was sure that the paper working cupid’s did that on purpose to get a kick.

Arthur opened the yellow folder and inside was a picture of the boy along with his name.

“Lewis Pepper huh?” Arthur said as he looked to the boy who was now given some water to drink while Gibralta was rubbing his back. He looked back to his folder and turned the page to look at who he was supposed to team him up with and saw a smiling blue haired girl. “Man, they’re going to be such a cute couple!” He closed the folder then, happy to have once more a case.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After it was sure that Lewis was going to be fine in the Pepper’s hand, Arthur fazed through the wall and flew towards his uncle shop. He flew high in the sky, confidant in his wings to carry him up high without falter. Arthur closed his eyes, loving how the cold night air seemed to run their finger through his hair and in-between each of his golden feather. 

Much sooner to his liking though, _Kingsman Mechanic Shop_ came to view. Without missing a beat, he fazed through his uncle’s building and looked around. There was another worker there messing with a car but his uncle was in his office it seemed, doing paperwork. Perfect! He didn’t want his remaining family member to be seemed crazy by talking through air.

“Hey Uncle Lance,” Arthur greeted with a smile as he closed the door with just a push of his wings.

The small male looked up from another bill that will be easily paid and saw his smiling nephew. “Are you trying to convince Vince that we have ghosts here?” he grumbled as he looked back to the paper.

“Sorry,” Arthur said with a shrug. He plopped down onto the guest seat across from his uncle’s desk before he said in a sing song voice. “I got another client.~”

Lance looked up to Arthur and raised an eyebrow. “And from how your still invisible to the mortal eye, it must still be a kid,” he grunted.

“Yeah, he’s only five but I can tell he will turn into a handsome fella when he gets older,” Arthur admitted with a snicker.

“Arthur, do I need to give you another speech about falling for humans?” Lance asked with some worry.

“No,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to every time I get a client Uncle Lance. I’ve been doing this for three hundred years already. I think I grew thick skin against what we do.”

“What you do Arthur, you know I ain’t no cupid anymore,” Lance said with his arm crossed.

Arthur’s wings lowered in sadness as Lance didn’t seem that losing his wings was nothing. “Uncle Lance? If you’re so persistent about me not falling in love with humans, why did you fall for her?”

Lance looked to Arthur with a small glare which made the younger feel like he was just a kid once more. Seeing how his nephew cowered though, it made the smaller sigh.

“You don’t get to choose who you fall in love with, you of all people should know that,“ his uncle said as he looked to the photo of the human he gave everything up for.

The woman had been able to tower over the other quite easily at just five foot six. Her long purple hair was let loose, a rare thing to see on her, as she wore a light purple sundress and a matching sunhat. She was looking to the camera with one hand on her hat to keep it from blowing in the wind and in the other was her sandal that was supposed to be on her feet. She was making a funny face by sticking her tongue out and closing her eyes. Just a week after the photo, his tanned goddess disappeared for a week only to come back one day, bloody and bruise. She refused to say what happened to her and then went to study abroad. At least that’s what she told him. One year later, he had to go to a morgue and confirm that the victim of the serial killer only three states away was her.

“Don’t worry Uncle Lance, if I do fall in love, it will be with a demon,” Arthur teased to snap him out of his sad brooding.

“That’s even worse!” Lance huffed as he forced his eyes away from the picture. “Look here kid; just don’t fall in love if you know what’s good for you. Now get out of my office, some of us try to work here.”

“All right old bat,” Arthur laughed as he flapped his wings to make him rise. “I’ll see you later!”

As Arthur flew out, Lance let out another sigh as he looked at the photo once more only to place it down so that he didn’t look at her again to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As normal for cupid’s, Arthur stayed by Lewis’s side and also acted almost like a guardian angel for his charge even though the only ones that could see him is his adopted sisters Fatalii and the new twins, Jeanette and Cayenne. Lewis did grow nicely like Arthur had thought and even as a tall and lanky ten year old, he was still a cutie.

“Okay Lewis, this is the first possible time that you meet your soul mate, so let’s work together to make it work,” Arthur smiled as he talked to his charge even though he can’t be seen by him.

“Burp funny,” Cayenne giggled as she held onto her big brother.

“Is Burp near here?” Lewis asked as Arthur stuck his tongue at the youngest Pepper.

It was odd that Cayenne could still see him even though normal humans lost their Sight after turning four, but Arthur enjoyed still being seen by her.

“Yeah, and Burp still wikes you,” Cayenne admitted.

“Really? What does he like about me?” Lewis asked with a smile, thinking that Burp was just an imaginary friend she created.

“I don’t know. I ask,” Cayenne promised. She had now ignored her two older sister playing at the park, now interested in learning more about the cupid she could see and making her brother happy. “Why you like Lewis?”

“Well, what’s not to like? He’s kind, generous, has a big heart, is always there for you three,” Arthur said, showing a finger at each subject that he talked about. He couldn’t finish the long list before Cayenne seemed to have gotten bored.

“He likes everything,” was her short version.

“Well, I’ll have to thank him the next time I see him then,” Lewis laughed as Arthur blushed.

“I play now?” Cayenne asked. Before Lewis could answer though, she ran to the swing set where Fatalii was pushing Jeanette.

“Seriously Cayenne?” Arthur asked as he watched the girl for a moment before a flash of blue went by his eyes. He turned to wear the blue was and saw her, the girl which was Lewis’s soul mate. “Shit! Cayenne! I need your help!”

Arthur flew to the little Pepper where she was sitting in a swing, awaiting for Fatalii to push her. “Cayenne! I need your help,” Arthur asked as he floated in front of her.

“I want to play,” Cayenne said as she kicked her legs, trying to get a head start.

“Please Cayenne? I can’t talk to your brother like this and I need help getting his attention,” Arthur asked.  As the years have gone, Arthur had noticed that Lewis seemed to refuse anything Arthur did more than wind. His father was easy as he jumped onto the idea of ghosts following but after marrying his soul mate; he talked less and less about ghosts.

“No, I play,” Cayenne said as she puffed out her cheeks.

Arthur knew that was her stubborn look and she would refuse to anything other than play. With a sigh, he flew back to where Lewis was. The purple haired teen was playing his Sailor Moon game on his Gameboy while Vivi was playing with a dog.

“Okay, if I miss this chance, when will be the next one?” he asked himself as he summoned his folder that held Lewis’s love. When he saw the next date of a possible meeting, his wings puffed out in shock. “Not until college?! Oh man, that won’t work at all! High school is the best time to make the love bloom! I can’t miss those years.”

With a puff of yellow smoke, he made the paperwork disappear as he searched around. His eyes landed onto a couple of big kids near Vivi all snickering. Arthur knew bullies when he saw one and he groaned. “The things I do for love,” he muttered as he flew to the park bathroom.

He found an unoccupied stall in the boy’s room and flew there. Once inside, he closed his eyes and focused his magic. He felt his body shifting and changing as he forced an image onto himself. After only a minute, Arthur walked out of the bathroom, now appearing to be a boy around Lewis’s age with glasses and wearing a white shirt and yellow shorts.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” he muttered to himself as he placed one hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach. His brown tennis shoe feet shuffled him out of the bathroom and he looked to where Vivi was. The bullies surprisingly had left her alone and were aiming for Lewis.

“Okay, let’s hope she has a protective streak too,” Arthur muttered as Lewis now put his game down to look at the bullies.

Arthur ran to where the bluenette was rubbing the Scottish Terrier’s stomach, wishing he could fly once more.

“Miss! Miss! Can you help me?” Arthur asked when he was near the girl.

Vivi looked up to Arthur and tilted her head in confusion. “What’s wrong kid?” she asked.

“I’m not a kid,” Arthur muttered, only allowing his uncle to call him such. “Miss, my friend is being bullied and needs help. Can you help Lewis?”

“Bullied!” Vivi said in surprise. Arthur watched as she took her shoes off to get to her socks and pulled them off. She then walked to the gravel that allowed the cars to park if needed be and filled them both up fast. She then looked to Arthur, her weapons ready if needed be. “Where is Lewis?”

Arthur made a mental note not to ever piss her off as he pointed to his charge who was telling his sisters to stay where they are. The bullies where pushing him around and it seems the little Peppers wanted to help their big brother, but he wouldn’t allow him to be hurt.

“Hey! Stop picking on him!” Vivi yelled as she ran to where Lewis was. Arthur watched for a moment before running back to the bathrooms to change back. While being human was all right, it wasn’t really for him.

He went back into an empty stall and quickly changed back into his cupid form with a sigh as he walked out of the building. He looked and saw Vivi had hit one of the bullies in the nose with her rocks, giving him a bloody nose. One of the four bullies tried to jump on her but Lewis tackled him down as Vivi took the other two. Arthur visibly winced when he saw the sock connect to the second bully’s privates.

“Oooooh, I would hate to be him,” he said.

He heard a growling and looked down to see Vivi’s dog. Once the dog had Arthur’s attention, the dog glared at him which made Arthur nervous. “H-hey, nice…nice puppy,” Arthur gulped as he brought his hands up to show he was of no threat.

The dog leaned over to bite Arthur and he jumped in the air with a yelp. Seeing that the cupid was afraid of him, the dog huffed as he walked off, leaving a confused Arthur behind.

“What a weird dog,” he muttered and saw Lewis and Vivi talking.

He brought out his folder again and when he opened it, a pair of rectangle framed glasses where in there. Arthur placed them on and looked to the soul mates and saw a heart appear between the two. The heart only had a little bit of red in it and the number twenty along with the percentage sign appeared next to it. Arthur let out a satisfied hum as he looked at the folder and saw the next time Lewis and Vivi would meet now was tomorrow at his parent’s café.

“All right,” he said happily, which the dog gave him another growl. Arthur flew high in the air so that there was no way the dog could get him, not trusting it for one minute.

 

* * *

 

 

Nine more years has passed and Lewis and Vivi become close. The heart on Arthur’s glasses has already filled to seventy three percent and stayed there pretty steadily for the past year. This confused Arthur for the two were almost glued to the hip. Arthur only had to interfere a couple of times and since Vivi was a much more believer of ghosts than Giovanni ever was, it was easy to convince them that a ghost was helping them out here and there.

“Come on Lew! We should totally do a séance to see what your ghost wants!” Vivi begged her boyfriend of three years.

“I don’t know Vivi, summoning a ghost can be dangerous,” Lewis said as he place yet another sandwich in front of her. After Lewis turned eighteen, he moved in with Vivi in a small apartment but he still helped babysit his siblings and his parents around the restaurant. It made Arthur’s heart fill with joy when he saw how nice and responsible his charge was.

“Please Lew Lew,” Vivi purred as she gave her best puppy dog look.

Both Lewis and Arthur looked to her only for a second and crumbled. “Okay, but we’re only trying this once. If he doesn’t appear, then we’re not going to bug him,” Lewis sighed.

“Thanks Lewis!” Vivi said as she hugged him, having to avoid Mystery first though. She sat back to her seat after giving him a quick peck on his lips as well and dug into her food. “What if it’s the boy that got us together?”

“If he is the ghost, I want to thank him,” Lewis admitted.

“You’re welcome,” Arthur said happily. He almost half tempted for them to talk to him but of course, they didn’t hear him and continued to talk. The blonde frowned as he placed his right hand over his heart, feeling it hurt like it never did before.

“Why do I feel so lonely?” Arthur asked, so confused. He didn’t feel like this since his uncle fallen for the human. Never once did he feel like this neither on a job nor near his charges. So why was he feeling like this now?

He heard a low chuckle and saw Mystery sitting next to him and laughing. Arthur pouted as he crossed his arms. “What’s so funny?” he asked even though Mystery wouldn’t answer.

After Lewis moved in with Vivi, Arthur joined them but that was okay. Cayenne had finally lost her Sight only a year after Lewis met Vivi so Arthur had no one to talk to anymore. Now that he was living with Vivi, he was able to talk to Mystery, even if he couldn’t answer back.

“Okay, I’ll go get the Ouija board!” the blue loving female said after she finished her sandwich.

Both Arthur and Lewis sighed and the pompadour male took the plate to the sink. Arthur followed him even though he didn’t have a need to, just feeling the need to be near either Vivi or Lewis. After Lewis cleaned the plate, both males went to the living room where Vivi had set up the board.

“Are you sure this is okay Vivi? You know Ouija boards are dangerous. We could accidently summon Zozo instead of the ghost,” Lewis tried to reason once more.

“And if we do, we’ll exorcise his ass,” Vivi beamed.

Lewis chuckled as he joined his girlfriend onto the couch but now Arthur was worried. Demons and Cupids didn’t get along, defiantly if there was humans involve.  “Guys, I don’t think you should do this,” he said.

Of course, they didn’t hear them as they placed their hand onto the marker in the middle of the board. With a sigh, Arthur placed his hand there too, determined not to allow a demon to appear.

“We’re calling onto Lewis’s ghost boyfriend,” Vivi started.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Arthur and Lewis interrupted her, Lewis with a chuckle and Arthur with a sad sigh.

“Shhh,” Vivi said as she bumped her shoulder into Lewis’s chest. “Ghostie with the mostie, are you there?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he moved the piece.

“Lewis! It’s working!” Vivi said happily as the marker landed on a S.

“I…I guess it is,” Lewis said as he was sure that he wasn’t moving it to the E and he was sure Vivi couldn’t being doing it as her finger slipped when it went to the R.

“S, E, R, I, O, U, S, L, Y. Seriously?” Vivi asked.

Lewis laughed as he looked to his girlfriend. “I guess he didn’t like how you addressed him,” he teased.

“Okay Lewis, take your hand off of the marker,” Vivi commanded as she crossed her own arms.

“Why?” Lewis asked but did as he was told.

“Because that could have been you,” she admitted. She looked to the board and Arthur waited for her next question. “Are you still there?”

Arthur didn’t know if he should answer so for moment, nothing happened. When Vivi was going to tell Lewis it isn’t nice playing tricks on her, Arthur moved it to the “Yes”.

“Lewis. He’s here! He’s here Lewlew!” she said with a squeal.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Lewis said as he scratched his cheek.

“Okay, okay,” Vivi said mostly to calm her racing heart. She looked to the board and smiled. “Are you the kid that helped us meet?”

“I’m not a kid,” Arthur spelled out.

“It’s him,” Vivi hummed happily.

“How do you know?” Lewis asked.

“He said the same thing that day,” Vivi said much to Arthur’s shock. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Zozo,” Arthur wrote out. When he saw Lewis jump up, he quickly wrote, “Kidding! Take a joke okay? Arthur.”

“Arthur, that’s a pretty common name in any era,” Vivi said as Lewis sat back down. “He could have died twenty years ago or five hundred years ago.”

“I’m not that old,” Arthur wrote out much to their surprise. “What? I don’t need you guys to ask me questions to work this thing.”

Vivi smiled as she cuddled next to Lewis. “Well, I hope we don’t tire you out because we’re having an all-nighter,” she warned.

Arthur looked to Mystery, unsure if that was a good idea or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur let out another sigh as he sat in the seat near the area where his uncle worked. It had been five months since Vivi brought out the Ouija board and now Arthur was able to talk to them by spelling things out. Since Arthur didn’t like using the Ouija board, Vivi bought a journal that was covered in hamsters for him to write to them. The journal already had to be replaced three times but he hasn’t been able to talk to either of them since Lewis took Vivi on a haunting tour for their fourth anniversary.

“Ow!” Arthur yelped as a wrench was thrown at him and hit him straight on his head.

“If all you’re going to do is sit there and drive me bat shit crazy with your sighing, then go look after Lewis,” Lance growled as he had rolled out from under the car.

“I can’t,” Arthur said as he rubbed the bump that was growing. “He took Vivi out for a week for their anniversary and I promised that I wouldn’t go with them. This might even bring them up from seventy three percent. I don’t know why, but I can’t bring them up to a hundred percent!”

“You promised them? How did you do that?” Lance asked, his current task now forgotten as all of his attention was placed on his nephew.

“Opps,” Arthur muttered.

“Arthur, you didn’t show yourself to Lewis did you? That’s against the law you know!” Lance warned him.

“No! The only time I showed myself to either of them was nine years ago and that was Vivi,” Arthur promised. “It’s just…well Vivi is certain that I was a ghost and brought a Ouija board out and I didn’t want a demon appear, so I kinda spoke to them through that?”

Lance stared at his nephew for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, there’s no law about that. I think they would have been happier with a make out session to spend their evening rather than to put their life on danger like that.”

Arthur blushed as he thought about Vivi and Lewis doing just that. “Arthur! Don’t tell me you’re in love with your charge!” Lance demanded, bringing him out of his thought.

“N-no! Of course not Uncle Lance! I will never fall in with a human, let alone with my charge and his lover,” Arthur defended himself.

Lance didn’t believe it for a second and he voiced it with, “Bullshit. Arthur, tell me, what do you feel around them?”

Arthur looked to his uncle like if he grew a second head but he answered him. “Well, my heart goes faster when they talk to me, it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach when they include me in their gaming, and…” Arthur’s eyes widen and he clenched his head. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Uncle Lance, what do I do? I’m going to fall if this keeps going on! I don’t even know if they like me back.”

“Arthur, calm down,” Uncle Lance said as he placed his hand on his nephew’s leg. “As long as you don’t tell them you love them, then you won’t fall. You have to admit it out loud for you to fall.”

“But Uncle Lance,” Arthur whined, tears shining in his eyes. He hadn’t been this scared since he came face to face with his first demon.

Unfortunately, the bell on his uncle’s desk rang before he could give him advice. That meant there was a costumer and the old man sighed. “Just don’t admit it,” Lance said as he began to walk to his office.

Arthur followed his uncle on automatic, worried about falling for his charge and his lover and how the hell he was going to make them at one hundred percent if that meant that he would lose them forever?

“Welcome to Kingsman Mechanics, how can I help you?” Arthur heard his uncle say as he stood by the door so that he wouldn’t bug him.

“Hi, my name is Vivi Tanaka and this is my boyfriend Lewis Pepper, and we were wondering,” Vivi started only to be stopped when the door to be blown open.  Unknowing to them, Arthur busted into the room when he heard Vivi and was now starting at her, shell shock to see his charge and his lover there her.

“Sorry, I get a lot of wind in here sometimes,” Lance apologized as he sized the two humans up. So they were Arthur’s love interests, he would have to admit that the boy had good taste. “How can I help you now?”

“You see, we heard from one of your employees that this place may be hunted,” Lewis explained. “We would like to investigate to see if this is true.”

“Hunted? You must have talked to Vince then,” Lance snorted. “This place isn’t haunted, trust me kids.”

“Uncle Lance, can I have a moment alone with them?” Arthur asked as he put his glasses back on. He saw that they were still seventy three percent. He summoned his folder, making it look like it was something to do with the job. In a way, he had a thought on how he could bring it up to a hundred. It was going to be a risky move but…he wanted to try.

“Mr. Kingsman? Are you okay?” Lewis asked. Lance would have seemed to space off as he thought about it.

“You two stay here, I need to see if I have anything dangerous out and I might think about letting you run around while I do,” he said as he walked past them.

Lewis and Vivi looked to each other confused. Arthur walked over to his uncle’s desk and went to the white board that stood behind it.

“It’s Arthur here,” he wrote.

“Arthur? I thought you were going to stay home,” Vivi said in shock.

“Sorry, I came to visit my uncle,” he admitted.

“So you’re the one hunting this place?” Lewis asked.

“I didn’t mean to make this place seem hunted. But I want to ask you guys something. What are your feelings about me?” he wrote with a slight shaky hand.

“You’re our best friend,” Lewis answered. “You’re also like my brother, why?”

Arthur’s heartbroken hearing that, but he saw a different look on their face. At least, he hoped he saw what he saw, and not something he made up.

“Because I…” Arthur stopped and looked to his wings and then to the photo of the human that his uncle fell for. He now understood why his uncle fell for her. “I love you two.”

Arthur felt a sudden burning sensation in his back and he buckled to the floor. He was glad he wrote that for Lewis and Vivi didn’t know what Arthur was falling now. Not wanting them to see him when he became human, he pushed his uncle’s chair out of the way and crawled under his desk.

“Arthur?” Vivi asked, shocked to see how quickly the chair moved.

“G…go away now,” Arthur said as he curled into a ball with tears running down his face. Why did falling hurt so much? His uncle didn’t show this much pain when Arthur went to him after he heard that he fell. Was Arthur just a weenie?

He heard a gasp from both of them and he knew that they must have heard him. “Please…just go now,” he begged.

Lewis and Vivi wouldn’t hear of it and walked around the desk to see if they would see their ghostie. They were able to see Arthur all right. He was wearing the normal toga that all cupids wore but they didn’t pay attention to that. What their focus was on more was the pair of golden wings that was losing its feather’s and the bones seemed to break in unnatural angles to fall off of him to.

“Arthur, you’re an angel,” Vivi said in awe.

Arthur looked behind him and saw the two who he had given his love. He moaned as he curled into a ball. “A…a cupid actually,” he groaned out. “Now leave….please.”

He expected them to do as he asked and leave, maybe grab his uncle. What he didn’t expect though was to be brought into their arms with Vivi running her hand through his hair and Lewis rubbing his back.

“Arthur, what’s happening?” Vivi demanded.

“He’s Fallen,” Lance’s voice came from the door. He watched in horror as his nephew was keeping as much as pain hidden as possible but whimpers and groans had escaped.

“What?” Lewis asked as he looked to Arthur’s uncle.

Lance looked to his whiteboard and saw Arthur’s confession and he walked to his nephew with a sigh. He ignored Lewis as he brushed the two brown strains of hair out of his face. “Now you’re going to be just like a human. You can never be a cupid again or fly,” he said.

“W-worth it,” Arthur groaned out, clinging onto Lewis as his wings were now almost gone.

“What is going on?” Vivi asked.

Lance looked to them and said, “Since Arthur might scream if he tries to answer you, I will. Arthur and I were known as Cupids and our duties were to help humans find their soulmates. As the world became bigger, so was the need for cupids. Too many cupids were falling for the humans though so in order to stop heart breaks, they big shots made a rule. You can never fall in love with a human, the punishment for that is to have your status as a cupid taken away and for you to fall, to become just like a human.

“In a way, it’s a blessing. Cupids can live for thousands of years and if they fall in love with a human, they could watch them die. Arthur admitted his feelings for you both and now he has fallen, but it seems like it was for nothing.”

“What?” Vivi asked as she stood up a little bit.

“You two are soul mates and are in love with each other,” Lance said in a matter of fact tone. “Arthur knows this but told you anyway. That was his mistake.”

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Lewis growled as a now fully mortal Arthur shivered with shocks of pain. Arthur’s wings were now gone but the pain was still there. “We love Arthur too.”

“What?” both Arthur and Lewis asked in surprise.

“What? Is it that hard to believe?” Vivi asked. She looked to Arthur and gave him a smile. “I had a crush on you since you came running up to me to ask me to save Lewis. After talking to Lewis about it and after you start talking to us, how could we have not fallen for you?”

“But…but…” Arthur looked to them in shock.

Lance walked past them and went to the folder where Arthur’s last case sat on the floor. Right next to them were the glasses and when Lance put them on, he smiled. “Arthur, put these on,” he ordered.

Arthur grabbed the glasses with shaky hands and put them on. When he looked to Lewis and Vivi, it was the normal seventy three percent. “Uncle Lance, I-“

“Put your arm on one of them so that you can see it,” his uncle ordered.

Arthur did what he was told and what he saw made him cry. “A hundred percent,” he said happily.

“What?” Lewis asked.

“Arthur is your missing soulmate, you three were made for each other,” Lance explained.

This earned Arthur a kiss from both Lewis and Vivi. Finally, all the pieces were found.

 

_The End_


End file.
